Can We Start Now?
by The Story's Not Over Yet
Summary: Modern Kristanna AU. With a promotion now him Kristoff thinks it's the right time to bring up the topic of a family, though he is unsure how to approach the subject. Unknown to him Anna wants a baby just as much and is more than happy to start now. Not total smut, though suggested.


**Modern Kristanna AU**

**Can We Start Now?**

"So how did it go?" Anna asked as Kristoff walked through the door of their home.

It was four days until Christmas, the day of the annual giving of Christmas bonuses by Oaken's construction company. Kristoff had worked there since he was sixteen years old, in fact it was the very place he and Anna had met three years before. They had dated for two years before marrying and now they had their own little home, with their dog Sven who Kristoff had had since he was seventeen. One year they had already been married and, while Anna would tell him how happy she was with the way things were, Kristoff still wanted to give her the best. This was difficult with the position he had, even combined with Anna's work as a nurse, so there was added weight to a Christmas bonus.

He was silent for a moment and then finally told her "There's been a change of plans"

"What? They didn't give you the bonus, or, oh no they didn't fire you did they? After all the years you've been there? It's unbelieve-

"I got a promotion," He clarified with a smile.

"Wait what?'

"I am now the head supervisor for the company"

Anna stared at him and in a small, awed voice asked, "How?"

Kristoff, fighting the urge to laugh at her expression at that moment, began to explain, "They announce they were looking for a new supervisor at the start of the year, but the decision wouldn't be final until the Christmas bonuses were given out, because there only that one spot for them to decide on you know and…well they chose me."

Realization dawn on Anna's face: The late hours he had to work, the weekends he went in by his own choice, coming home at midnight, everything made sense now. She gave a shriek when this all fit together in her mind and covered her mouth with her hands. She then ran to him and giving him a warm hug, saying into his chest, "I'm so proud of you".

Kristoff enveloped her in his arms and smiled, he had gotten the position he had worked so hard for, all for Anna. There was one other reason, with this position came the stability they needed to start their own family. While they had talked lightly about it, nothing was decided for sure and he was not sure how to approach the subject. He opted for a celebratory setting to start with.

"How about we go out to celebrate, our usual place and everything"

"Oh that sounds perfect, I'll meet you in the car," She then took off running to the car, giggling on the way. Kristoff was left to reflect for a moment on just how lucky he was.

For most a celebration would probably be a romantic dinner or maybe a movie and, while they certainly enjoyed those kinds of dates, when it was a big celebration they had their own special way to celebrate: a walk in the park with Sven and finding a park bench to enjoy chocolate ice cream cones from the park vendor, though in the consideration of it being so close to Christmas the ice cream was replaced with the biggest hot chocolates they could find. Anna was quick to find it, in a little cart set up by the playground and they settled on a bench nearby.

They sat in contented silence for quite a while. It was during this time that Kristoff stuck glances at her and found she looking at a little girl, who was climbing the stairs to the slide, her father was at the bottom of the slide and proceeded to catch her when slid down and lifted the now giggling girl into the air laughing along with her, finishing by kissing her on the cheek.

Anna was watching the scene as if in a dream. Kristoff touched her shoulder and leaned to her ear and, with gathering courage, use this opportunity to approach the subject.

"Do you think about it often?"

"Every day," her was little more than a whisper, "Do you?"

Kristoff nodded and Anna exhaled a breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"I know we haven't talked seriously about it, but…I want to have a baby, your baby, so badly. I just knew that with the way your job was going and how hard you were working I didn't want to add that to your mind. It's just when I see new families all the time and I just started wanting it to be us more and more. She took a deep breathe to calm herself, she hadn't realized her eyes were starting to tear up.

"I'm sorry this isn't the time to bring this up, here we are celebrating your promotion and just as everything comes together I'm being selfish with how much I want a baby"

Unbeknownst to Anna, Kristoff had a growing smile on his face the entire time. He put his hand under her chin and brought her eyes up to his and said, with more love than she had ever heard before,

"I don't see why we can't make that happen with the way things are now"

"Really?" She said this with an unbelieving air in her voice.

He gave a soft chuckle and decided to tell her what it was he was going to ask her,

"I hoped to ask you if you were ready for baby when we got here, it was partly the reason I wanted the promotion you know, so we could be in a place to have a baby. Looks like you beat me to the punch though, he added with a small smile.

Anna was looking at him in amazement. He wanted a baby too, oh this was perfect, and they could have the have the family they had always talked about. She would finally have the chance to be a mommy and Kristoff, he would be a daddy.

It was this thought that brought her to happy tears and, as Kristoff held her she whispered in his ear: "You are going to be the best daddy"

"And you are going to be the best mommy"

Anna then had an idea, it was a spontaneous idea and, she scolded herself for it, a rather naughty idea. She shook her head to clear it which did not go unnoticed by Kristoff.

"What is it?" He asked her curiously.

Anna blushed profusely and said in a small voice, "Well I…that is can we, I mean we don't have to but I was wondering: Can…can we start…start...now?"

She buried her face in her hands and Kristoff thought about what she had said. With a growing smirk on his face he decided starting now didn't sound like such a bad idea.

"Well you know the sooner we get home the sooner we can start"

Anna head snapped up and she stared at him in disbelief and, gathering her wits gave a mating smirk and said, in what she hoped was a stable voice, "Race you to the car", at which point she took Sven's leash and ran to the car. Kristoff gave a heartfelt laugh and ran after her. By the time they reach the car they were out of breath and still laughing, still time at each other.

Gathering himself he proceeded to open the door to let Sven in the back and then opened the passenger side door for her, holding his hand out to her to help her in. giggling she took his hand and stepped into the car, settling in as he closed the door and walked around to his side, got in and started the car. They looked at each other with loving smiles and Kristoff cleared his throat and said with an air of formality said to her,

"Shall we?"

Anna giggled and with the same air of pretend formality but a smile still on her face, "Absolutely"

They then drove back to their home, the whole way with smiles on their faces and, by the time they reached home, they all but ran inside. Kristoff closed the door behind them and turned to her, took her by the hand and led her up the stairs to their room. Upon reaching it Anna went in, Kristoff closing the door behind her, and enveloped him in a loving embrace and kissed him deeply. Breathless when they broke apart, Anna looked at him and said, once she got her breath back,

"I love you"

Words weren't enough anymore, telling her he loved her wasn't enough at that moment and so he kissed her, for he had to show her, not just tell her how much he loved her. No one could love anyone the way they loved each other at that moment. The new beginning they wanted, everything they dreamed was now theirs, and by the end of that night the baby they both wanted so baby would become real, out of the endlessly deep love they had for each other.

**I'm getting there, day 4: Keeping warm should be up soon. I decided to crank it out and get all caught up today. Side note fun fact: Anna's nursing job I gave her is one in the maternity ward at the local hospital, so she sees new babies all the time with their parents. Done for **12 Days of Kristanna Day 3: New Beginnings.****


End file.
